Alen Shirogane
is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. A Cool type idol using blue-grey theme colour and Thunder Skulls as her primary brand. Her alter ego is Zinnia of Czech Republic (チェコレプブリックの百日草 Cheko Repuburikku no Hyakunichisō). 'Appearance' Alen's appearance is fairly ambiguous, and at first glance she could be mistaken for a male. Alen has light skin and light brown eyes to match her short hair. Unlike most of the other girls, she does not wear any accessories. In spring & summer, Alen wears a white T-shirt with a dark brown vest and pale yellow shorts with pockets on each leg, worn with a black belt. She also wears white tube socks with a ring of red beneath the top, and light blue sneakers. For autumn & winter, Alen wears a white long sleeved top with buttons going down the center and dark brown shorts with matching suspender straps. She also wears tall black socks and below the knee is grey laced-up boots. 'Personality' Alen is an enthusiastic rock star who loves her guitar. She is very serious and doesn't seem to listen people well. She has an "informal" way of talking and loves adventures as well as making accomplishments, referring to herself as "Boku" (僕), which usually said by Japanese men. Despite her rough and wild exterior, she is truly a sweet and caring kid with good intentions. 'Etymology' Shirogane (白鐘): Shiro (白) means "white" and gane (鐘 kane) means "bell". Alen (アレン): The meaning of this name is unknown for certain, although it is commonly regarded as masculine due to association with the related name Alan. 'Relationships' Her Teammates Anastasia Jovanović: Although Alen and Jovi seem to dislike each other at first, both share a mutual friendship and are seen to be together at times, usually with their respective partners (Airi = Tomoyo, Jovi = Khloe), particularly at Mall of Bayern. Khloe Novak: One of her teammates. Khloe really admires Alen's rock star skills and wishes to be like her. Tomoyo Kitakaze: Alen's relationship with Tomoyo is very good, vice-versa. Tomoyo's actions make it clear that she deeply cares about Alen, often to the point of obsession. Hanami Nishikawa: At first, Alen was afraid of being a bad mother to Namicchi, but Hanami loved her a lot and both she and Flower Queen showed her that just because her methods of love were different, but it didn't make her any less of a loving mother. After Hanami left Germania 07 to join Dynamo☆Slavic in Episode 109, they become really good friends. Someone Else Shiori Yumehara: Shiori has no connection to Airi, but the two respect each other. Angela Sakuragi: Angela is also shown to be sympathetic towards Airi, often helping her if she asks. This is shown when she helps Angela on the school's intercultural festival. Alen understands the situation between Angela, Chieri, and Mayuri, but is not shown dropping hints on Angela, unlike what she does on Chieri and Mayuri. Paola Himeko: Despite being disappointed with her "manly" nature, Paola still held her respect and admiration for Alen. When Paola first mentioned that she was joining the VfS Germanic 07, Alen had practically pounced over her. Alen and Paola had been scolded by Paola numerous times when they were lazing around and procrastinating during their training sessions and training camps. Mayuri Kaido: Although the two are from different teams, Mayuri and Alen are shown to have a friendly relationship with each other. Alen says she has respect for Mayuri her single-mindedness and sees her as somewhat of a friend. Freja Bondevik: Thinks Alen just a rockstar wanna-be, so they don't get along well. Haruno Aida: Although Alen shows no interest in Haruno, she is deeply supported with Mayuri's ignorance on Reina's feelings. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 28 September (Libra) *Special skills: Singing and doing small talk *Hobby: Listening to music *People's first impression of Alen is 'good-looking' and 'masculine girl'. *Alen has admired former Primrose Private School student Chiyoko Homura from an early age. *The first thing she does in every morning is exercise. *Alen cannot forgive when they say bad things about her charm. *Used to have long hair but her mother cutted it because she thinks her daughter might get sweat easily. *Between sleep and meals, she prefers sleep. *She shares similarities with Julius Rosenburg from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns: **Both are very similar in appearance such as hair-style, hair colour, skin tone, and eye colour. **Both are part of Slavic group. **Both have a close relationship with another member in their respective groups (Airi: Tomoyo, Julius: Haruna). *She never asks what her favorite type of boy is. *Her weakness is precious things. *The body parts that Alen has the most confidence in are her eyes and chin. *One bad thing about Alen is that she doesn't focus about school very much. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Cool Idols Category:Magical girl